thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
*Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry|uk_voice_actor = *Ben Small *John Hasler |us_voice_actor = *Martin Sherman *Joseph May |other_voice_actors = Edward Glen |name = Thomas|title = Thomas the Tank Engine|nicknames = *Little Thomas *Useless Blue Puffball *Puffball *Shrimp *Little Tank Engine |gender = Male|country = * Island of Sodor * The Mainland |affiliation = *North Western Railway mainline brendam branch sometimes|basis = LB&SCR E2 class|gauge = 4'8½" |power_type = Steam|vehicle = Locomotive|type = Tank engine|fuel_type = Coal|configuration = 0-6-0T|wheels = 6|top_speed = 50 mph|desinger(s) = L.B. Billinton|builder(s) = Brighton Works|year_built = 1915|arrived_on_sodor = 1915|number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt|image1 = CGI Thomas.jpg|caption1 = Gender|title2 = Male}}Thomas, is a tank engine who lives on the Island of Sodor. He is engine No. 1 on the North Western Railway, and works on the mainline but helps out on edwards branch He is the Main Protagonist. Bio Thomas is the No. 1 blue engine. He is a cheeky little engine who often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' world and soon he’s bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on the mainlline being of the series,Thomas was working in the yard shunting coaches,and cars where he was often teased by the big engines including Edward seen in the episode Trouble for Thomas. But over time after he helped James he now pulls Annie and clarabel,and sometimes pull trucks,and other loads. He also works on hie branch line THOMAS AND FRIENDS SEASON 1: Thomas Gets Tricked: Thomas keeps on pulling tricks on Gordon, so Gordon tries to get him back. Persona Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it's that he's forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he's also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend. In the future season it seems like Thomas isn't really that cheeky much. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. Thomas was bought to Sodor in 1915 to help with the construction of the North Western Railway, and remained after the completion. The engine was first used as Pilot at Tidmouth and then Vicarstown, before being drafted in to the Ffarquhar Branchline. The engine is now based at Ffarquhar. After an accident with a stationmaster's house, Thomas' footplate front was made straight. Voice Actors * John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Edward Glenn (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) Trivia * Thomas was the first engine to have a number. * Three Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, and the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US. * Thomas also appeared in a Youtube video called "Shed 17". * From Hero of the Rails onwards, when Thomas blows his whistle, it budges up and down. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver's name is Bob. * Thomas is painted in the NWR's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Thomas also has red lining on the back of his bunker, and a golden plaque on his smokebox. * Thomas has saved the Island of Sodor from Diesel 10, and has helped Lady. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steamies Category:Characters Category:Popular engines Category:Random engines Category:Heroes Category:Others Category:10 members of the Steam Team Category:Boy Category:Blue Engines Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Heroes